Final Fantasy XIV: An Adventurer's Tale
by Asuna Flash Yuuki
Summary: Join 18 year old Miqo'te Celeste Nightcore, set off on her own adventures throughout the mystical world of Eorzea. I'm so excitied to be starting this Fanfic! Chapter 2 coming out soon!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy XIV does not belong to me it belongs to Square Enix, I do not own any characters that are mentioned in this story except for my own OCs. I do not own any of the places that might be mentioned. So basically I own nothing….except for my OCs! :3

**Prologue**

_Hear…Feel...Think_

Celeste woke up, startled and sweaty.

She looked around to find herself safe her room. The dream she just had made no sense to her. What did that shimmer of light in darkness mean? And who was the masked figure that attacked her? Before she could come up with a reasonable explanation for it all, A sharp knock followed by her mother's head, popped into her room.

"Celestia Nightcore, you better get up right now before you miss your boat!"

Celeste had almost forgotten that today was the day she was finally allowed to go off on her own as an adventurer. A few weeks ago she had saved enough gil to purchase a ticket to travel to the city-state of Limsa Lominsa to study in the art of arcane just like her father. Light shone out through her windows, making her room light up, and the sounds of singing birds filled her room.

She stretched, hopped out of bed, and began to frantically go through her closet to find the outfit her mother picked out at the market yesterday.

After making sure everything fit, she examined herself in the mirror. She had brushed back her short dark hair (which was now lined with a few bright purple streaks) from her crystal blue eyes that she always thought didn't quite match her tan-brown complexion. She looked down at her outfit.

A cute white short top with a brown vest, white puffy sleeves, a red mini-skirt, and a pair of black stockings and short boots. She was so thankful that her mom had a good sense of fashion.

After thoroughly examining herself (with a few cute poses) she ran downstairs to eat breakfast.

"Morning father", she said through a mouth full of buttered bread.

"Morning, my little adventurer!", he said while not taking his eyes off of the newspaper he was reading.

Every morning her father would read the latest news from his favorite newspaper, _The Lodestone_.

"Do you have everything you need?", her mother shouted from the kitchen.

"Yes!", she replied, for the third time that day.

Being the youngest of the litter of three older brothers, she expected her parents to make sure she had everything she needed before she left home. Especially growing up in Ul'dah where she's still lucky she didn't grow up on the streets as a stray. She loved her city very much, but most of the streets were lined with heartbreaking images filled with races of all kinds. There were beggars, orphans, strays, and even thieves sometimes. Her mother was a Weaver here in Ul'dah and took her job very seriously, while her father was a Scholar and a veteran from The Divine War. He didn't like to talk about it much, so she would never dare to ask. But through the stories he would share, would be from his time as an adventurer. Every story was greater than the last. They were always so thrilling, it inspired her to want to become one herself. Before she decided it was about time she left, she took one more last look at her house. Scenes of her memory filled her head. The day her family moved here, the birthday parties, the costumes her and her brothers wore during All saints wake and how sick they had all gotten from eating too much sweets, the time where her eldest brother had snuck in and her mother bashed him with a broom, mistaking him for a robber, and all the Starlight Celebration decorations... That last memory made her a little sad. But she knew it wouldn't be the last Starlight she would spend with her family

"Okay, I'm leaving now, mother, father!". Just as she took one step out the door, she felt a slight tug on her tail. She turned around to see her father's disapproving look and his old spell book in his hand.

"Where do you think your going dressed up like that? You get back here and change into something more suitable." Just as she was about to protest, her mother took the book out of her father's hand and shoved it into her arms. "I picked out those clothes for her, and she's not six anymore she's eighteen now, so let that child go before she misses her boat!". Her father grumbled, but then pulled her and her mom into a tight hug. "You do your best out there, and try to write to us when you can please, ok?". She smiled up at him and replied, "I will!". Her mother kissed her quickly on the forehead and softly pushed her on her way. Celeste took one last look at her parents waving from the doorway. She turned back around, took a deep breath, and started her journey as a real adventurer.

This is my first story i've ever written so reviews are much appreciated! :)


	2. Welcome to Limsa Lominsa

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy XIV does not belong to me it belongs to Square Enix, I do not own any characters that are mentioned in this story except for my own OCs. I do not own any of the places that might be mentioned either. So basically I own nothing….except for my OCs! :3

Getting attacked by pirates was not on Celeste's to-do list.

Celeste slug off her bag and plopped down on the nearest red cushion below deck.

She opened her bag and began rifling through it. Everything was there, a couple of quills and parchment, food, a family photo, an extra pair of clothes, and her father's old grimoire which was placed safely at the bottom of her bag. Yep, everything was there just like the last two times she had checked. Just as she was trying to calm her nerves, a grizzled passenger walked up to her.

"The rollin' of the ship got your stomach churnin', has it?" She looked up at the stranger and shook her head.

"Probably just the aether then I reckon, don't worry you'll get used to it in no time.", he reassured her. Just then the ship rocked back and forth.

"Bah, might as well have been seasickness with this ship leapin' about.", he grumbled as he tried his best to stay upright. "Anyway, Limsa is still a far way off, I was thinking about getting some air, why don't you join me? I'm Brennan by the way." Celeste couldn't figure out if that was his attempt of a pick-up line or if he was just being friendly. He continued "You see i'd ask those younglings over there.", he gestured to two people, (who appeared to be twins) peacefully sleeping next to eachother. "But they're not much for talking." He gave her a crooked smile and made his way to the upper deck. In the end she decided to join him, seeing how there was nothing better to do, a little fresh air might be good for her.

Once she made her way on deck, the smell of salt from the sea breeze made her nose tickle.

But she didn't mind, she had an amazing view. The sky was spotted with big white fluffy clouds that seemed so close, she could just reach out and touch them. And when she peered over, she could see her reflection glistening in the blue waters of the sea. The wind felt even better as it softly blew around her ears. After a few minutes had passed, the grizzled passenger from before joined her on the side of the ship. "Glad to see the air did some good for you." he looked her up and down, which made her a bit uneasy. "Judging by your unusual garments, I'd say you were one of them new adventurers, am I warm?" Celeste nodded quietly. "I knew it!", he exclaimed. "Now thats what I call livin'!" "Adventuring can be dangerous nowadays, what attracted you to it?" Celeste thought for a minute. "Well my dad was an adventurer, and he would tell me stories of his travels. I loved them so much that I thought it'd be great to have an adventure myself." Celeste waited for his response. "Hmm that does sound like a good motivation for adventuring. Once we make port you'd best sign yourself up at the Adventurer's Guild." He gave her another crooked smile. All of a sudden a bell rings out loud and sharp. Celeste waits and watches as a bunch of the crew scurries about on deck. Celeste looks back out to the sea and sees a little black dot approaching quickly. Before she had time to react, the black dot (which was now a large sized cannonball) struck itself into the was quickly able to guard herself, but Brennan wasn't so lucky, he tumbled and landed flat on his back. More explosions hit the water near the ship creating huge geysers of water to shoot upward. From the stern of the boat, she could hear a cry from a stalwart sailor, "Ship's off the starboard bow! Pirate colors!". More explosions and the cries of passengers grew louder. Celeste quickly crouched down next to Brennan who was now in a cursing fit and sputtering out water.

Celeste quickly told Brennan about the source of the attack and he shook his head in disbelief. "Pirates? Bloody hells…" The stalwart sailor ran up to them and shouted, "Have ye no sense? Get below!" Before Celeste could try to persuade the sailor into letting her help, Brennan grabbed Celeste's arm and together they both ran back below deck. Below deck, people were either crying, drinking, or muttering some sort of prayer. Crew members bustled about trying to fix damages or calm down passengers. "What is the world comin' to? Pirates firin' on Liminsian colors! Bastards either have a boatload of balls, or bugger all brains!" Celeste still wheezing looked at Brennan, "What do you think they want from us?" After a few minutes passed, the doors in the front of the room flew open, and in walked the stalwart sailor. "Ye can rest easy, friends! We've made it out o' cannon range, and will be arrivin' at the docks in a few short sails." Brennan turned to Celeste and gave her a thoughtful smile. "That was too bleedin' close...Glad one of us kept her head of her shoulders." Brennan closed his eyes and thought for a moment. "Wasn't too long ago that Limsa was ruled by pirates. If it weren't thanks to the admiral it would still be overrun by them." The ringing of the port bells, alerted the passengers, Brennan, and Celeste to make their way back up deck. For being the first Eorzean she met on this trip Brennan was quite the strange character. When they finally set foot on the port Brennan turned to Celeste, "Well this is where we part ways, I have a couple of wares to sell over by the market. It was a pleasure traveling with you. And thank you for keeping this fellow some company." "Its was nice traveling with you too Grizzly!", she replied back. They both let out a laugh. Brennan bowed to Celeste and bid her farewell.

Once Celeste attuned herself to the aether in the plaza, she checked the letter her father gave her which told her to find a man named Baderon. After constantly checking her map and asking around town she finally found The Drowning Wench. She walked up to bar and addressed the man at the counter. "Excuse me, would you know where I can find a man named Baderon?" The man smiled at her. "Greetin's to ye lass. What'll it be?" Celeste handed him the note her father wrote. After reading the note Baderon looks up and smiles at her. "Why if it isn't ol' bookworm's daughter, ye probably don't remember me, you were only a wee kitten when I came to visit." Celeste tried to recall any memory of him, but found none, "Nice to meet you." Baderon nodded. "Now I reckon you came here to get started on yer way. Lucky fer you this here is also the Venturer's guild" Celeste smiled and nodded. "Well look here, Venturers' ave a knack fer getting into trouble, especially with the Garlean Empire. This town may seem peaceful at a glance, but if you look again, ye'll see people livin' in fear o' what tomorrow might bring. But thanks to those Warriors o' Light, the streets have rested a bit easier. Ah, but listen to me ramble on, tis 'igh time we got yer mark in me book." He handed her a quill and slid a book in front of her with a bunch of other names on it. She took the quill and neatly wrote her full name in the book. Baderon took a look at her name in the book and smiled, "Quite a fine name ye have there." Celeste shyly smiled back. "Well congratulations, yer now an official member o' the Venturers' guild. Here's a little something to start you on yer way." He handed her a sack of gil. She thanked him and put the sack in her bag for safe-keeping. Just as she was about to ask directions to the Conjurer's guild, a group of three Yellowjackets blocked her way. "You there, you sailed on the last ferry, did you not. The captain reported being attacked by pirates. And several witnesses have testified that a passenger matching your description went out on deck before the incident took place. Sending your friends signals,were you?" The man smirked down at her while the two yellowjackets on either side of her chuckled. Celeste stood there shocked, she couldn't believe what she was hearing. If Baderon hadn't came to her defence, she was pretty sure the yellowjackets would have had a blast catapulting her out of Limsa. "Now 'old on just a moment there, officer. Ye've got the wrong lass. This fine young lady is me dear grandma's sister's friend's niece's cousin's closest companion, so in other words my niece. She wouldn't be caught dead socializing with such unsavory elements." Celeste didn't quite understand what the heck he just said, and judging by the expressions of the yellowjackets they didn't either, but whatever it was seemed to work. The officer shook his head, "...Is that right? Ahem, my apologies then. You are surely aware of the recent kidnappings? Respectfully we cannot be too trusting of outsiders at a time when the loyalty of even our closest friends is in doubt." Baderon nodded his head thoughtfully at the officer, "Aye, ye make a good point, a very good point indeed. Ye needn't worry though, I keep one eye open at all times. Now sir, what ye say to a bit o' me finest ale afore ye return to yer duties?" Baderon smiled and handed the officer a big bottle of ale. The officer quickly took the bottle and left with the other yellowjackets. Baderon sighed and turned back to Celeste, "Ye'll have to excuse these yellowjackets, just trying to do their job an' all. Don't take it personal, its been 'appenin a lot recently. So if you ever need help, you just holler fer your Uncle Baderon, alright?" Celeste nodded, she was so thankful he had helped her, she didn't even mind him calling her his niece. "Oh aye! Welcome to Limsa Lominsa. Now take a moment to gather yer wits, an' we'll get started with learnin' ye ways o' the city." Baderon extended his hand. She reached out and gave his hand a good shake. Celeste took a seat at the bar, and as she listened to Baderon she thought, coming to Limsa was the right choice after all.


End file.
